Nuit agitée
by bayas
Summary: Suite de Réveillon à New York. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu ce n'est pas grave, ça ne gêne pas. Petit OS drôle ça change. Histoire autobiographique également.


**Note** : Suite de Réveillon à New York. Voilà le secret que John doit révéler à Rodney. C'est autobiographique ! Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- Nuit agitée -**

John, Elisabeth, Teyla et Ronon sont sur une planète pour négocier des vivres. Rodney est resté sur Atlantis parce dormir dans des huttes à même le sol, pas question. Sans son matelas ergonomique, il est bon pour des séances chez le kiné.

La répartition des huttes est simple. Les hommes d'un côté, les femmes de l'autre. Après un bon repas, les Atlantes partent se coucher.

**- Elisabeth –**

_**« Hum ... Qu'est que je suis bien, j'adore qu'on me caresse le dos. Quelle tendresse, oui plus bas. Avec qui suis je ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas, et je m'en fous. »**_ Elisabeth se met sur le dos et elle sent une main sur sa poitrine. **_« Mais avec qui je dors ? » _**Soudain, elle se souvient que c'est Teyla qui dort avec elle. Le réveil est moins drôle. Elle attrape le poignet et le soulève.

_- Teyla !_

Elle entend un petit cri d'horreur. Elisabeth se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire, demain Teyla aura la honte de sa vie.

Le lendemain matin, Elisabeth est la première à se lever. En sortant de la hutte elle aperçoit John buvant son café.

_- Bonjour John._

_- Bonjour Elisabeth._

_- Bien dormi ?_

_- Euh ... sans commentaires. Et vous ?_

_- Cela a été assez épique cette nuit._

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Comment dire ... Teyla s'est montrée plus qu'amicale._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas avec qui elle se croyait mais je peux vous dire qu'elle est très habile de ses mains. _Devant le trouble du Colonel, Elisabeth se justifie. _Je l'ai arrêtée à temps, ne croyez pas que ça a été loin._

_- Je vous crois, mais il faut que je vous raconte ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit._

Elisabeth fronça les sourcils.

_- Cette nuit, je dormais bien quand tout à coup ... j'ai senti une main parcourir le bas de mon dos. Au début, je ne savais plus où j'étais et avec qui j'étais. Puis ça s'est gâté. La main est passée par dessus ma hanche et a atterri sur ... hum ... mon anatomie._

_- C'est pas possible !_

_- J'ai crié « Ronon ! ». Je peux vous jurer que je n'ai jamais vu un gars de plus de deux mètres se faire si petit._

John et Elisabeth rirent de bon coeur. Ce qui réveilla leurs deux amis.

_- Bonjour vous deux !_ dit John le sourire aux lèvres. _Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à nous dire ? Petits cachotiers !_

_- Vous êtes vraiment en phase,_ dit Elisabeth. _La prochaine fois vous dormez dans la même hutte. Je crois que John est d'accord avec ça._

_- Oh oui. Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas vos caresses Ronon, mais sur Atlantis ça risque de jaser._

Ronon rougit et baisse la tête. Teyla s'approche de lui et attrape sa main.

_- Je suis désolée Colonel, nous ne voulions pas que notre histoire s'ébruite. Nous en profitions seulement quand on était en mission d'exploration. Comme vous dormez dans la même tente que le Docteur McKay, nous étions tranquille pour ... bref._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça restera entre nous,_ dit Elisabeth. _Mais cette nuit je ne dors pas avec vous Teyla. John ? Vous partagez ma hutte ce soir ?_

_- Pas de problème. Maintenant, si nous déjeunions ?_

**FIN.**

**Histoire vécue avec dans les rôles :**

**Elisabeth : moi**

**Teyla : ma petite soeur**

**Ronon : le copain de ma soeur qui est devenu mon beau frère**

**John : mon frère.**

**Ma mère ne voulait pas que ma petite soeur partage la tente de son petit copain. Elle croyait que ma soeur était encore ... vous voyez ce que je veux dire ... à les illusions des mères. Bon bref, après une nuit agitée, je me lève et parle avec mon frère au petit déjeuner. Je lui raconte les évènements et lui me raconte les siens. Je peux vous dire que nous avons bien ri. Ma soeur et son copain étaient très connectés ce soir là. Mais ça fait un drôle d'effet de se réveiller en se demandant qui est à côté de soi.**


End file.
